Forum:Castiel Dare
Name: 'Castiel Dare '''Age: '''16 '''God Parent: ' Anubis (preferred), Ra, Thoth '''Mortal Parent: '''Julia Dare '''Appearance: Cassiel1.jpg Cassiel2.jpg Cassiel3.jpg Cassiel4.jpg Cassiel5.jpg Personality: Castiel does what he wants, doesn't care what others think of him or what he's doing and does what he thinks is right. He does things on whim. Typically, he has a friendly outer shell, but as most people do, he also has a darker side. Upon the death of his mother, he swore he'll avenge her death. He's determined to take a step in finding his mother's killer, Adam, once again and finish his business with him. Mentioning his mother will only make him sulky, silent, grouchy and morose. To all people, since he doesn't really trust anyone as much as family would, he considers his mother's death an "annoying" matter to stop them from perceiving him any further. Despite everything that's happened in his life, he keeps all of his tragedies to the very bottom pit inside him. His feelings about it only surface when someone asks him something in relation to it. Being a prodigy of a notorious mafia, he knows being pressured by the expectations of those who look up to him. As he was raised by the mafia leader, he was trained to become cunning, sly, deceptive, and secretive. Don't let his friendly demeanor fool you; for deep inside lies the heart of a juvenile criminal ready to do anything bad that is beneficial in way, and deeper inside lies the heart of an angry soul ready to kill and hurt anyone who gets in his way and plans. History: Julia Dare was as dangerous as a real man would be when it comes to being a leader of a notorious mafia. She came from a poor family, but with the help of her illegal job, she afforded almost anything by the slickest slide of her fingers. She and her mafia members worked secretly underground, and their means of avoiding the hands of law were nearly incomparable to the best there was ever known. In the morning, she would live the life of a perfectly normal woman living in Helena, Montana, with her subordinates working for her; on night, she would take on a suddenly whole new attitude and join the rest of her little forces. On a certain night, she set off alone to rob a bank when she bumped into a rather handsome man, about the same age she is. Unusually attracted to this man, she forgot about her true mission and went off with the man to know each other better. Over time, they fell in love with each other, and Julia found out that she got pregnant after trying several times. Not wanting to drag her mafia into her personal life, she entrusted the group to her loyal lieutenant, Adam, and eloped with the man she love, who was actually Anubis all along. Not before long, Anubis faked his death to leave her, as he couldn't live with her for the rest of her life, as he was a god. Missing her beloved job, she swore to train her unborn child to become her soon-to-be successor with the best of her abilities. But before revealing her real identity, she used the money she got from her stolen stash to raise the child, would be then called Castiel. He was raised pretty fine, and he was allowed to do what he wanted, as long a he could save himself from trouble. Eventually, he hit his teens, and Julia started training him in the art of thievery and everything mafia. They came back to Helena on Castiel's thirteenth birthday, where they met with Adam secretly. From there, Julia and Adam revealed the truth of their activities, and ensured that Castiel must be trained to do their job. At first he was hesitant because its a crime, but when he did around three robberies with them, he felt more interested and comfortable in his new "school". In a matter of time, he became one of the greatest assets of the mafia, as he was able to fight rivaling gangs and mafias almost alone, do any of their dirty work flawlessly, and was naturally a prodigy. However, in spite of his achievements, Adam had other plans in mind. On Castiel's ixteenth birthday, Julia was ambushed by Adam in a dark alley. Of what seemed to be a matter of seconds, she was killed with a single stab from his... khopesh. Yeah, the Egyptian hooked sword. Adam was actually a child of Set, and obviously, most of his children would go bad like him. His motive on killing Julia was that he wanted to take control of the mafia. He felt that her leadership years ago was weak compared to his self-opinion. Deep inside, he was irritated that they had to go back; as with them there, wouldn't assume the highest position. Now that Julia's dead, he proceeded to kill Castiel next; for he is Julia's son, and anyone that tries to intervene on his plans would be literally obliterated. Castiel, on his sleep, had a nightmare of his mother being killed by a mysterious man. Actually, his nightmare was parallel to what was actually happening in the present time. His nightmare is related to his death sense power as a son of Anubis. He woke up with a start, only to find a bloodstained Adam, ready to kill him with the same khopesh. He was able to fight him off to stall for time with the skills he learned from Julia. After getting out of the hideout, he unwittingly went for the alley where his mother's corpse lied. Struck with horror and anger, he accidentally knocked out Adam with his bare hands, who was on his way to launch an attack on him. He was about to finish him off when someone arrived in the scene. She introduced herself as an Egyptian demigod daughter of Isis, sent by the camp officials to rescue him and bring him to Camp. He absolutely refused because his revenge wasn't done yet, but the girl insisted. Suddenly, Adam woke up and tried attacking the both of them, but the girl protected herself and Castiel with a magic sphere. Using the opportunity, she used magic to put him to sleep. With that, she used another spell to escape from the scene. A while later, the girl brought Castiel to Camp, where he recovered from his ordeal and was claimed by his father, Anubis, after that. Now that he discovered his newly-found powers, he vowed to himself to find Adam and finish him off for killing his mother, which he hadn't done successfully the first time. 'Weapons: ' He carries with him two long swords that are stored in scabbards. He also carries with him a scythe as a reserve weapon. Category:Claimed